Sous la Glace
by Mayura-8
Summary: One shot. DRARRY. "Regarde-moi Malfoy! Regarde-moi mais pas avec ces yeux de glace! Non,ces yeux là sont pour les autres mais pas pour moi!"


**Disclamer**_: J'ai piqué Harry et Draco à JKRowlling. _

**Pairing**_: DRARRY bien sur. Donc homosexualité masculine. Pour ceux/celles que ça dérange, ne lisez pas. ( Je me demande souvent comment JKRowlling a réagit en apprenant que dans les fanfics ces deux personnages étaient très souvent casés ensemble? Vous croyez qu'elle a été choqué ? )_

**Rating**_: T_

_Fanfic écrit sur un coup de tête à 5h30 du matin après une nuit blanche. Je me fais peur parfois...._

**SOUS LA GLACE**

Je n'en peux plus! C'en est trop!

Je ne peux définitivement plus supporter ce petit con arrogant de Serpentard qui me dépasse de dix bon centimètres et toise son monde de son air hautain.

Malfoy....Malfoy.....c'est fou comme ce nom résonne désagréablement à mes oreilles.

Malfoy...Je déteste ce nom!

Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je le vomis ton nom! Je le hais tellement qu'à chaque fois que je l'entends mon coeur manque un battement. Il s'affole dans ma cage thoracique comme un oiseau tentant de bondir hors de sa prison.

Mais ce que j'exécre par dessus tout, c'est sans conteste ton regard. Ton regard gris....gris comment déjà? ...gris perle quand tu es concentré sur une tâche de laquelle rien ni personne ne pourra te détourner. Gris anthracite comme lors de nos bagarres où le souffle court, les joues rougies par l'effort nos yeux se croisent, se jaugent, s'affrontent avant qu'un coup de poing ne vienne rompre ce fil invisible qui nous reliait.

Non, non...

Celui que je déteste encore plus fort que tout, c'est ce regard couleur glace.

Ce regard qui glisse sur moi.

Ce regard qui ne me regarde même pas.

Ce regard qui ne me regarde plus.

Ce regard qui m'atteint plus que tout!

Alors maintenant que j'ai vaincu le Lord Noir, l'Affreux Jojo qui a fait trembler toute la communauté sorcière pendant plus d'une décennie, maintenant que j'ai enfin rempli mon devoir, Monsieur Draco Malfoy m'ignore comme si je n'avais jamais fait parti de sa vie! Comme si je n'avais JAMAIS été sa Némésis attitrée! Comme si on pouvait me reléguer au rang des vieux jouets usés avec lesquels on s'est lassé de s'amuser!

Parce-que tu crois que je suis TA PUTE Malfoy! Que je suis comme tous tes amants d'une nuit qui défilent dans ton lit! Que tu peux me remiser dans ta mansarde! Que tu peux te débarasser de moi comme ça... du jour au lendemain! Que tu peux m'interdire de voir ce feu qui brûlait dans tes prunelles orage lorsqu'on se battait!

Parce-que tu crois que tu peux me retirer ce droit, ce pouvoir inaliénable que j'ai de faire entrer en fusion ce regard froid et impersonnel que tu poses d'un air railleur sur le monde qui t'entoure!

Rends-moi ton regard Malfoy! Rends-moi ce regard que tu n'a jamais adressé qu'à moi!

Celui où la braise couve derrière la glace!

Celui qui montre que sous tes attitudes méprisantes et distantes il y a un coeur qui bat. Un coeur qui a souffert, un coeur écorché, en mauvais état à cause de la guerre et de toutes les pertes qu'il a enduré certes... mais un coeur qui est toujours là! Et qui s'anime quand je te provoque. Oui, parce-que tu l'ignorais peut-être Malfoy mais tes yeux t'ont trahi...je l'ai vu moi ce coeur que tu parviens pourtant à dissimuler si bien aux autres.

Mais moi je ne suis pas les autres!

Moi je suis le Survivant!

L'Elu!

Le Sauveur!

L'aurais-tu oublié? Et ton coeur, je l'ai vu...je le vois à chaque fois qu'on se bagarre. Non...correction..je le voyAIS à chaque fois qu'on se bagarrAIS!

Mais maintenant ça a changé. Maintenant tu m'as laissé tomber! Maintenant non seulement on ne se bat plus mais en plus tu ne me regardes même plus. J'ai beau te provoquer, te tourmenter, te chercher, tu fuis...tu ME fuis! Sais-tu combien c'est déloyal ça Malfoy! Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi...Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurai pas vaincu ce Mage Noir! Il m'avait déjà pris mon père et ma mère mais au moins, quelque part, je t'avais toi comme exutoire...mais à présent quoi? Il n'est plus alors je ne fais plus parti de ton univers! Tu me dégoutes Malfoy!

Mais MERDE! Regarde-moi BORDEL! Regarde-moi mais pas avec ces yeux de glace! Non, ces yeux là sont pour les autres mais pas pour moi! Moi je veux le regard anthracite....si foncé qu'il en devient presque noir, presque voilé, presque brouillé. Moi je veux celui où sous la banquise on devine le volcan, celui ou sous la glace on devine la lave en fusion...Sais-tu que ce regard me fait mal au rein Malfoy? Et que souvent, je me suis demandé si c'était le même qui tu arborais lorsque tu étais au lit avec tes amants. As-tu vraiment ce regard là quand tu te perds dans leurs draps? Gémis-tu leur prénom quand ils te tiennent dans leurs bras? Ou bien le cries-tu quand tu te cambres de plaisir contre leur corps en sueur? J'en crève de jalousie tu sais Malfoy. J'en crève de savoir que peut-être qu'avec eux ton regard s'embrase et deviens feu...Non, ce n'est pas possible! Ton regard ne peut pas devenir feu, il n'est que glace! Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire légèrement fondre cette glace au cours de nos bagarres, n'est-ce pas? Dis-moi que j'ai raison...Que je suis le seul...Et que demain, tout va recommencer comme avant....

Mais par Merlin Malfoy, tu vas enfin me regarder oui, espèce de Crevard de Serpentard!

Et bien puisque tu ne veux plus te battre, à ta guise! Je me servirai quand même! Je serai donc le seul à faire pleuvoir les coups! Je vais brutaliser ton corps sin fin, si délié et pourtant si masculin...Je vais le brutaliser jusqu'à ce que ton regard anthracite revienne! Ce regard qui n'appartient qu'à moi. Pourquoi ne ripostes-tu pas? Pourquoi ne revient-il pas ce regard? Ça te laisse si indifférent que ça que je te maltraite? Alors je t'indiffère tant que ça?

Et si ....

Et si je t'embrassais Malfoy? Si je me comportais comme un de tes nombreux amants de passage, un de ceux qui apparement savent allumer le feu dans tes yeux, crois-tu qu'à nouveaux tu poserais sur moi ton regard....?

Tes lèvres sont si douces, tu le sais ça? Tellement douce que je n'arrive pas à me résoudre de les quitter..Si douce que je les butine, les caresse de ma langue avant d'introduire passionnément cette dernière dans ta bouche.

Tu te laisse faire...tu as l'air d'aimer toi aussi...Tu savais que ta bouche avait un goût si délicieux? Pourquoi me l'as-tu caché?

En réalité, j'avais faim....j'avais faim et je ne le savais même pas...tu savais que l'on pouvais mourir affamé sans même le réaliser?

Snape vient de tomber dans les pommes et Ron est au bord de l'apoplexie, mais je m'en fou...il n'y a plus que tes lèvres qui comptent...ces lèvres que je mordille, que je suce, que j'embrasse..

Et ce regard...ton regard....Par Merlin, ce regard-là je ne veux le partager avec personne d'autre! Je devinais que sous la glace il y avait quelque chose de chaud....mais j'ignorais que c'était aussi brûlant, aussi beau....Par Godric, ton regard, ce n'est plus de la braise...non....c'est un incendie...Un incendie qui répond parfaitement au mien. Je te préviens, Draco...

Ce regard-là, je le prend, je le garde, je l'emprisonne et son propriétaire je le tiens en otage.

Ce regard-là je ne le partagerais avec personne et personne ne te partagera avec à moi!

Car ce regard-là, j'exige qu'il ne soit que pour moi....

**Fin**


End file.
